Confident (feat. Chance the Rapper)
Confident is a song by Justin Bieber that Chance is featured on. Lyrics Justin Bieber Don't do it to me, don't do it to me, oh no no, oh no no Don't do it to me, oh no no, oh no no Don't do it to me, oh no no, oh no no Don't do it to me, oh no no, oh no no 1: Justin Bieber Focused, I'm focused She got a body like that, I ain't never seen nothing like that Like a fantasy in front of me I think that something special is going down That's right I think she foreign, I think she foreign Got passports, mi amor started slow, got faster She gon' work some more, work some more No stopping her now, no stopping her now Justin Bieber Then she started dancing, sexual romancing Nasty but she fancy, lipstick on my satin sheets What's your nationality? I wonder if there's more of you She's got my attention, she's confident Justin Bieber Oh no no, oh no no, she's confident Oh no no, oh no no and I'm down with it Oh no no, oh no no, she's confident You could tell by the way she walks in the room Justin Bieber She said it's her first time, I think she might have lied Feels so good damn and I don't know why I'm addicted, something like an addict Got me twisted, but still I gotta have it 2: Justin Bieber Explosive, explosive I could still smell her perfume It's not hard to notice, that I'm open Hypnotised by the way she moves Justin Bieber Then she started dancing, sexual romancing Nasty but she fancy, Mona Lisa masterpiece What's your nationality? I wonder if there's more of you She's got my attention, she's confident Justin Bieber Oh no no, oh no no, she's confident Oh no no, oh no no and I'm down with it Oh no no, oh no no, she's confident You could tell by the way she walks in the room Justin Bieber She said it's her first time, I think she might have lied Feels so good damn, and I don't know why I'm addicted, something like an addict Got me twisted, but still I gotta have it (Chance, the Rapper?) 3: Chance The Rapper Tattoos, piercings and she just learned to twerk She ain't got a heart or a ass, just her brains Gotta ask cause her ass on a learning curve And she love to hurn the berb, I mean burn the word That's only legal with a doctor's note Real deep pockets like a doctor's coat Stay faded like Diddy's hair, back tryna rock the vote She the first mate when I rock the boat She never forget to ride like a bicycle She like planes, trains, chains with icicles It goes her, blank, blank, and rock & roll She say "I know, honey bunny That's the funny thing" Thots twerk for the Goodfellas She money dance with the money team IGH! She's confident Justin Bieber Oh no no, oh no no, she's confident Oh no no, oh no no and I'm down with it Oh no no, oh no no, she's confident You could tell by the way she walks in the room Justin Bieber She said it's her first time, I think she might have lied Feels so good damn, and I don't know why I'm addicted, something like an addict Got me twisted, but still I gotta have it Justin Bieber Still I gotta have it, still I gotta have it, still I gotta have it Oh no no, oh no no, oh no no Oh no no, oh no no, oh no no Oh no no, oh no no, oh no no But still I gotta have it Category:Songs Category:Collaborations Category:Singles